walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 135
Issue 135 is the one-hundred and thirty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams. It was published on December 10, 2014. Plot Sophia passes out after revealing what happened. Maggie carries her out to the hospital, leaving Jesus alone to deal with the prisoner. He notices lacing on the back of her head, finally realizing the Whisperers are humans that disguise themselves as zombies. Sophia is being treated by Alex. Carl worries but Maggie reassures him. Soon enough, the outraged parents of the boys, who Carl beat up, arrive with their beaten sons and claim Carl tried to kill them. Carl stands up for himself and claims self defense, explaining that the boys attacked Sophia, but the parents do not agree, claiming that Sophia attacked them. Carl protests, but one of the parents claims Carl is dangerous. Elsewhere, Jesus questions the Whisperer, who is revealed to be a 16-year-old girl named Lydia. Jesus asks her about the roamer skin she was wearing, and she reveals that her group uses the skin to camouflage themselves from the dead, adding that they travel together for protection. When Jesus asks why, she explains that they need to live together with the dead, or not at all. Lydia assures him that his group will learn as well, or they will die, citing the first lesson the Whisperers are taught. As the bullies are being treated by Dr. Carson, their parents are still upset. Maggie assures him that Carl will be punished in some way, but points out that the beating their sons sustained wasn't that much worse than the one Sophia received from them. The mother of one of the boys, Tammy, again claims Sophia attacked them two days ago, causing Maggie to lose her temper and tell the parents to go home. The mother's husband, Morton, stands up to Maggie, demanding to be compensated for the boys' "pain and suffering". He demands time-off from patrols, extra rations, improved living quarters and, lastly, for Carl to be locked away, but not before apologizing to them. Carl steps in and explains that their sons hurt Sophia and would have hurt her worse if he hadn't intervened. Outraged that they want him to apologize for saving his friend, he tells them: "You fucking 'fuckwads '''can go fuck yourselves". Morton attacks Carl, but Maggie breaks them up. She tells the parents to go home, threatening to have the arrested if they don't comply, while she takes Carl away. Paul is surprised to learn that Lydia is so young. He deduces that there can't be that many Whisperers if they are sending children on the front lines. She corrects him by stating that childhood is a myth and that there are no "children" anymore. She asks why Jesus spared her life,but he answers that he's the one asking the questions. He asks why their group attacked them, but Lydia doesn't answer. Maggie escorts Carl to a cell and passes Paul interrogating Lydia, she ushers him into the cell next to them, as Carl wonders aloud why he is being punished for saving a life to which Maggie explains that he almost killed the boys and they won't kill anymore as Rick figured out after the war. She locks him in and goes to the cell next door to inform Jesus that Darius will survive. She asks about Lydia and the mask, so Jesus tells her about the Whisperers and how, when they first encountered them they thought the dead were talking. Maggie remembers what Ken told her and hurriedly drags Jesus away, leaving Lydia in her cell. Lydia starts a conversation with Carl through the adjoining wall, asking him if he did something bad and introducing herself. When Carl does the same, she smiles. In their mobile home, the parents of the two boys are fed up with the way Maggie is running things and begin discussing how to handle Carl. In the corner, Gregory says that they simply kill Maggie. Credits *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Paul Monroe *Gregory *Alex *Oscar *Brandon Rose *Lydia *Morton Rose *Tammy Rose *Mr. Harlan *Mrs. Harlan *Hilltop Colony residents Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Tammy Rose. *First appearance of Morton Rose. *First appearance of Mr. Harlan. *First appearance of Mrs. Harlan. *Sean Mackiewicz teases this issue in previous issue's ''Letter Hacks by saying "it's all about children", and "where he Sean invents new reasons not to talk to Kirkman". Category:Media and Merchandise